Laynia Petrovna
Real Name: Laynia Sergeievna Petrovna *'Current Alias:' Darkstar *'Aliases:' Tyomnaya Zvezda (Russian translation of codename); formerly "Great Beast" (with Vanguard and Ursa Major) *'Relatives:' **Sergei Krylov (father) **Marya Krylova (mother, deceased) **Nikolai Krylenko (brother) **Sasha Roerich ("sister", via DNA transfer) *'Affiliation:' Winter Guard; formerly X-Corporation (Paris Branch), Champions of Los Angeles, Soviet Super-Soldiers, KGB, Siberforce *'Base of Operations:' Russia; formerly Paris, France; Moscow, Russia; Los Angeles, California *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' Russian *'Marital Status:' Single *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'6" *'Weight:' 125 lbs *'Eyes:' Brown *'Hair:' Blonde *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Minsk, Belarus *'Place of Death:' France Powers and Abilities Darkforce Manipulation: Darkstar has the ability to tap into and manipulate an intense black form of extra-dimensional energy called the Darkforce. This energy, which appears to be related to the extra-dimensional black gas-like substance manipulated by Shroud and Cloak, possesses mass and form. It may be that it is the same substance and that Darkstar simply knows how to manipulate it to greater effects than the other two. Her power seems analogous to that of Blackout. *''Darkforce Constructs:'' Darkstar can project the Darkforce into simple, mentally controlled forms, such as pincers, rings, columns, spheres, and so on. She can form objects with a maximum density of 175 pounds per cubic inch and resistance to concussive force of up to 320 pounds per square inch. She can form objects with a maximum volume of approximately 750 cubic feet, sufficient to encompass ten human being comfortably. These objects are solid and well-defined while she consciously wills them to be. If she is rendered unconscious, they dissipate. Darkstar can also project a beam of solid force, capable of impacting an object with sufficient power ro rupture three-inch, solid hard carbon steel or tip over an average, loaded railroad boxcar. *''Darkforce Teleportation:'' Darkstar can also employ the Darkforce to teleport herself and up to three others. She does this, in a manner similar to that of Cloak, by entering into the Darkforce’s dimension of origin, traversing a distance, and reemerging in Earth’s space. She has, so far, been able to travel a maximum distance of about .85 miles in this way. Because journeys through the darkforce dimension are so disorienting, teleportation is a rather risky proposition. It also takes her several seconds to create a portal into the Darkforce dimension, preventing Darkstar from teleporting out of the way of such high-velocity danger as a bullet. *''Darkforce Flight:'' Darkstar can utilize the attractive force of the Darkforce dimension to fly. By generating a invisible, intangible portal into the dimension in the contour of her body, she balances its attractive force upon her against that of Earth’s gravity without passing through the portal. In order to increase its counterbalance with gravity and wind resistance, she has to angle the portal more steeply as she accelerates so that the attractive force did not leave her center of gravity behind as it draws her along. She can fly at speeds up to 120 miles per hour, the maximum velocity at which she is still able to breath. She can not support the weight of anyone other than herself while in flight. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Darkforce Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Constructs Category:Teleportation Category:Flight